Tourner la page
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: 7x24. Une conversation privée entre JJ et Emily. Pairing JJ/Will et JJ/Emily en quelque sorte.


_**Ma première histoire en français pour Esprits Criminels. J'ai tellement perdu l'habitude d'écrire en français que je vous demanderais de bien vouloir excuser mes fautes d'orthographe. **_

_**ATTENTION, si vous n'avez pas vu les épisodes 23 et 24 de la saison 7 et que vous ne voulez pas de spoilers, je vous déconseille cette histoire. Pour les autres, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**Si j'ai la motivation, le temps et l'inspiration, j'écrirai peut-être une suite. Je ne promets rien. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop d'histoires en cours qui ne sont pas terminées.**_

_**Allez, montrez-moi l'amour que les Français portent à cette série, et ici plus particulièrement à Emily/JJ !**_

* * *

« Merci. »

Emily se retourna et haussa un sourcil. Devant elle se tenait une jeune femme blonde en longue robe blanche.

« Pourquoi donc ?

- Will m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé dans la gare. Merci d'être restée avec lui. Tu lui as sauvé la vie.

- JJ…

- Non, sérieusement, Em, sans toi il serait mort !

- T'as pas à me remercier. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui d'autre. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour sauver Will, même si elle n'était pas particulièrement attachée au jeune homme. En revanche, Emily Prentiss était très attachée à la femme de ce dernier, Jennifer Jareau. Et elle savait que si LaMontagne y était resté, JJ n'aurait plus jamais été la même. Emily arborait des sentiments très forts pour sa jeune collègue, mais elle savait que jamais ceux-ci ne seraient réciproques. Ce soir, au mariage de sa meilleure amie, Emily travaillait dur pour que ses émotions ne se lisent pas sur son visage. Elle allait partir, dans quelques jours. Le temps que tout soit réglé aux Etats-Unis et elle s'envolerait pour Londres. Easter lui avait proposé de diriger les bureaux d'Interpol là-bas et après mûre réflexion, elle avait accepté. Morgan et Hotch étaient au courant, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que JJ, Rossi, Garcia et Reid ne l'apprennent. Emily hésita quelques instants : devait-elle le dire à JJ pendant qu'elles avaient un moment pour discuter ?

« Je voulais… Juste te remercier. Will est vraiment reconnaissant. Il arrêtait pas de répéter qu'à ta place il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait resté. Que si tu n'avais pas été là, il serait parti en fumée, que—

- Ok, JJ, ok… C'est bon, j'ai compris. Il est reconnaissant et c'est bien.

- Em… Ça va ? T'es bizarre ce soir. »

Est-ce que JJ avait remarqué quelque chose dans son attitude ? Emily espérait que non. Finalement, révéler à la blonde que dans moins de deux semaines elle serait à l'autre bout du pays le jour de son mariage ne lui paraissait pas une très bonne idée.

« Non, je vais bien. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Après tout, c'était seulement avant-hier que ton mari et moi avions cette bombe entre nous. »

JJ nota le ton sur lequel Emily avait prononcé le mot « mari » mais elle n'en dit rien. Son amie n'avait jamais été fan de Will de toute façon.

« Tu aurais pu mourir, Emily. Je sais que tu n'es pas restée avec Will jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour le sauver, lui. Si tu n'avais pas su désamorcer la bombe, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ?

- On ne célèbrerait pas un mariage mais deux enterrements ce soir. Mais JJ, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, d'accord. On est tous vivants. Tu t'es mariée. »

La blonde releva la tête et son regard bleu croisa celui de son amie.

« JJ, mais tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Emily en se rapprochant d'un pas.

- Tu viens de le dire. Emily, tu as pris des risques inconsidérés en ne fuyant pas lorsque tu as vu la bombe.

- Je n'avais pas le choix !

- Si, tu l'avais, et tu as voulu jouer les héroïnes en sachant qu'il y avait une grande chance que tu n'en sorte pas vivante !

- Et ensuite, j'aurais fait quoi si j'étais partie en courant ? Je serais venue te voir et je t'aurais dit « Hey JJ désolée d'avoir laissé ton mari exploser tout seul mais comme il y avait qu'une chance sur un million que je puisse désactiver la bombe, j'ai préféré sauver ma peau ? ». Effectivement, je pense que c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire ! »

Emily n'eut pas le temps de voir la gifle arriver. JJ y mit tellement de force que la douleur cuisante sur la joue de la brune ne s'atténua qu'au bout d'une longue minute. Choquée, Emily ne lâcha pas sa collègue du regard. JJ, pour sa part, avait l'air également horrifiée par son action. Sa main était plaquée contre sa bouche et des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues.

« Em, je—

- Laisse tomber, JJ. On ferait mieux de retourner à la cérémonie, ton mari va se poser des questions.

- Non, attends !

- Quoi, tu veux me faire l'autre joue ? Emily demanda d'un ton très sarcastique, en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

JJ soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont appelée à Londres ? Parce qu'ils aiment les têtes brûlées ? »

La surprise d'entendre JJ parler de son nouveau poste à Londres gela Emily sur place. Lentement, elle pivota sur ses talons et fit de nouveau face à JJ.

« Comment t'as su ?

- Je t'ai entendue en parler avec Morgan tout à l'heure. Je t'ai vue danser avec lui. Est-ce que tu comptais m'en parler un jour ou simplement monter dans l'avion et passer un coup de fil depuis ton nouveau bureau ? »

Il était clair que Jennifer Jareau était contrariée par la situation. Enervée, même. Et Emily pouvait lire de la tristesse dans son regard, mélangée avec autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrire. Elle s'approcha de son amie et lui prit la main.

« JJ, tout est arrivé tellement vite… Je n'ai même pas encore dit oui à Clyde. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler ce soir parce que c'est ton mariage, ta soirée… Et puis tu es suffisamment occupée avec Will et Henry…

- Alors, tu pars ? Juste comme ça ?

- Je ne peux plus rester ici. Il y a trop de… de mauvaises choses. De mauvais souvenirs.

- Et nous, alors ? On fait quoi sans toi ? Emily, on t'a déjà perdue une fois. S'il te plaît…

- C'est différent. Je suis bien vivante, et on s'appellera, on s'enverra des mails, je viendrai vous rendre visite occasionnellement, et bien sûr je vous ferai visiter Londres ! »

Voyant que rien de ce qu'elle disait ne réussissait à calmer JJ, Emily l'attira à elle et la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle était là, la vraie raison de son départ. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir JJ tous les jours et de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour elle. De l'imaginer dans les bras de Will. Ça faisait simplement trop mal. Le mariage n'était que la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Les bras de JJ se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et Emily respira l'odeur du shampooing de la jeune blonde, puis elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de reculer. Elle tenta un sourire, mais les yeux bleus de sa collègue restaient pleins de larmes. Emily hésita un instant, son regard faisant la navette entre la porte sur sa droite et JJ devant elle, mais cette dernière prit la décision pour elle. De nouveau, JJ vint se blottir contre Emily, ses bras enserrant cette fois le cou de la brune.

« Je sais que c'est à cause de moi. »

La respiration d'Emily s'accéléra brutalement. Se pouvait-il que JJ sache tout sur ses sentiments ?

« De quoi tu parles ?

- De quoi veux-tu que je parle ? T'as sauvé Will pour moi. »

A ces mots, Emily relâcha sa respiration. Bien sûr que JJ parlait de Will. Elle reporta son attention sur la blonde qui continuait de murmurer à son oreille.

« Je sais que tu es restée pour l'aider parce que tu ne voulais pas ressortir et avoir à me dire que c'était foutu pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te gifler, tu méritais pas ça. C'est juste que… j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, Em. J'avais peur pour Will, mais pour toi aussi.

- Oublie tout ça, Jayje, on est là. On est bien vivants, d'accord ? »

Elle sentit que Jennifer hochait la tête et lentement, cette dernière recula d'un pas. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Emily.

« Merci, Emily.

- Mais de rien.

- Tu vas me manquer. J'espère juste que…

- Que ?

- Que je n'ai pas fait une erreur.

- Comment ça ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, JJ. »

JJ ne répondit pas. D'une main tremblante, elle replaça une des mèches rebelles noires d'Emily qui lui tombait sur le front. Le bout de ses doigts effleura sa joue au passage, et les yeux noirs de la brune ne quittèrent pas JJ. Le silence était pesant et désormais lourd de sous-entendus. Emily n'était pas sûre de ce que cela signifiait, mais elle n'osait pas parler.

« J'espère ne pas avoir fait une erreur en épousant Will, chuchota JJ. »

Puis elle déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres d'Emily et quitta la pièce sans un autre mot. Le temps se figea et avec lui, l'agent Prentiss. Elle n'avait pas anticipé ce qui venait de se passer. Mais les mots cryptés de JJ étaient pourtant clairs, et sa dernière action parlait d'elle-même. Etait-ce le fait qu'Emily quitterait bientôt le pays ou les récents évènements qui venaient de pousser JJ à avouer à demi-mots son attirance—son amour ?—pour elle ?

* * *

_**J'attends vos commentaires, et j'y réponds même ! :)**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


End file.
